


Pop The Bubbly

by grapefruitghostie



Series: SPN Pride Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel's First Time Having Sex (Supernatural), Coming Out, Elation, Friends to Lovers, Happy Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Kiss, Relationship Negotiation, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: Spaces filled: Coming Out + I Didn’t Know“Happy New Year, Cas.”“Happy New Year.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Pride Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773490
Kudos: 40





	Pop The Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> Author was lil wine drunk while writing this ahaha

New Year’s Eve hadn’t quite been the same since Cas came around. Before, Dean and Sam would use it as an excuse to drink a little too much and stay in and away from work. Now that the angel was here, though, Dean understood the whole _kissing at midnight_ thing - not that they’d ever done it, but he definitely got the appeal now. 

He’d clinked champagne bottles with his brother and Castiel in so many different motels, at Bobby’s, in the bunker. And every year without fail he wanted so badly to stand up and kiss those boozy lips. 

So, Dean had no reason to think that ringing in 2018 would be any different. 

They had set up decorations in the bunker this year, because with four it felt like it could be a _real_ party. Sam was explaining some of the customs to Jack who only seemed to halfway understand them when Dean came back into the bunker with not three but _four_ bottles of champagne. 

“What is it with you and never sharing your wine?” Cas quipped, helping him unload the grocery bags.

”Because its my wine!” Dean jabbed back and Sam rolled his eyes.   
  
“It’s just- it was always _us_ for the New Year, so we just got used to having two bottles. And then you came around and we didn’t want to change up the whole tradition, so it became three bottles and now... It’s like, why do people decorate a Christmas tree, ya know?” Sam added rhetorically. 

Jack sat up and smiled triumphantly before adding, “people decorate Christmas trees because pagans believe that the evergreen symbolizes the world coming back to life after the winter solstice.”

They all looked at Jack and Sam smiled at him, proud of the kid, but no one really knew what to say. 

”Okay,” Dean just changed the subject, “it’s ten fourty-eight which means it is almost celebration time. Who’s going to help me bring food out?” 

Castiel offered to help him as the other two were still making a mess with streamers in the living room. They carried out enough snacks to feed a small village but, hey, they were growing boys.

It was about eleven fifteen when they decided to sit down and watch (put it on in the background and talk over it) the New Years celebration in New York. They reminisced about years before and laughed at themselves, telling Jack all about the people they had loved celebrating with in the past. Before they even knew it, the crowd on the television was counting down and they all joined in.  
  
“Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!” 

The sound of corks popping, hitting walls and thudding onto the cement floors echoed in the bunker as the ball dropped on the television screen. Another New Year, another not kiss from Cas, Dean complained internally but he knew he could have just as easily initiated the kiss if he’d just had the balls to do so - which he most certainly _did not_.

So then the four went on like they do every year, chatting until about one in the morning when they all decided to turn in. Dean and Cas awkwardly walked up the same hall because their rooms were right next door to each other’s.

“Happy New Year, Cas.”

”Happy New Year.” 

Castiel paused for a moment while Dean opened his door, but, before he could disappear behind it, the angel grabbed his hand. He spun around right into Castiel’s arms and their lips crashed together as if they both had the same idea. So this is what it felt like to be kissing Dean. His whole body thrummed. 

Dean eventually pulled away first, looking dead into Castiel’s eyes in shock and something else that the angel couldn’t place. 

“Cas, w-what-?”   
  
Castiel took a stumble-step back, already feeling like he’d screwed things up royally as he tripped over his words to apologize. 

“You definitely don’t need to be sorry,” Dean promised, “I’ve wanted to kiss you for years, Cas, I just didn’t know you - I dunno? Liked me? Liked guys at all?”   
  
“Dean, angels don’t see gender at all,” he explained, “I’d guess in human terms that would make me pansexual? I don’t know, I haven’t thought too much about that. I’ve just thought about how much I love _you._ ”

”I - fuck,” Dean huffed, pulling Cas closer by the hips and kissing him again, harder than before, “I love you too, Cas, I _have_. Jesus.”

Castiel smiled and kissed him again, it seemed like they couldn’t breathe unless it was with their one shared breath. He took a step closer to Dean and in a split second they were in his bedroom with the door being swiftly kicked shut.

”Are you trying to seduce me, Dean Winchester?” 

“Is it working?” Dean shrugged, a playful smile on his lips.

”It is,” the angel admitted, “it’s odd, I’ve never felt physical attraction to anyone other than you. It’s like, if you weren’t in my life, I’d probably never have sex with anyone.”

”Wait, what about April?”

”I didn’t actually have sex with April. I just said that.”   
  
“Hmm,” Dean said in reply.   
  
Castiel kissed him as they walked until his knees bumped against the mattress and they both fell onto it. Dean busied himself peppering kisses to Castiel’s cheeks and jaw, almost at his neck when he sat up. 

“This _is_ okay though, right? I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Dean swore seriously and then reached for Castiel’s hand, “I meant it when I said I love you. All of you, not _just_ this vessel.”

Castiel choked up a little bit and nodded, “I do want this Dean. I promise. Do you?”

Dean dove back down and pressed kisses to the angel’s neck in response. Castiel laughed - he actually _giggled_ but he would never in a million years admit to that - because his best friend’s beard scruff was tickling his neck. Soon enough, though, his shrills of laughter turned into low moans as he dug his fingers into Dean’s hair who was sucking a mark in plain sight right below his ear.   
  
Castiel reached up and tugged at Dean’s shirt, silently begging him to take it off. Once he did, however, Cas swiftly flipped them over so that he was on top, staring down at Dean with hungry eyes. He unbuttoned and shrugged his own shirt off, tossing it on the floor by Dean’s. He admired every muscle on Dean’s torso and arms, thumbing over the deep, hand-shaped scar on his shoulder and pressing his hand right against it.

For whatever reason, this simple act made Dean moan obscenely. He was gripping Cas’s thighs tightly with both hands at that point as if to anchor himself in reality. Cas took a mental note of that but moved on to something new because he wanted to _explore_ Dean’s body. Castiel pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses down Dean’s stubbly jaw and neck, adoring the whines that fell from him.

Dean has been with a few men before now, but nothing that felt like Cas - nothing that felt like _real l_ _ove_. He was used to being a quick fuck after leaving the bars, not once did Dean stop to wonder what it would be like to be with a man who truly cared for him the way that Cas did.

Castiel did absolutely everything with careful attention, weather he was researching or cooking or saving the Winchester’s lives - or _apparently_ sucking nipples. He made sure notice when Dean would moan or wince to take direction from that.   
  
“Jesus, Cas, where’d you pick that up?” Dean inquired. 

Castiel chuckled but shrugged his shoulders, “I didn’t _pick it up_ anywhere. I just wanted to try it, was that okay?”

”More than okay,” Dean hummed and hauled him up into another smothering kiss.

This time though, Dean rolled them back over with strong and steady hands on the angel’s waist. When Dean was back on top, he hooked his fingers in Castiel’s belt loops and flashed a smile at him that no one - not human nor celestial being - could ignore. Cas nodded and Dean made quick work removing his belt and the navy dress pants.

The angel wore tight briefs, straining now as he was harder than he’d ever been in this vessel. Dean’s mouth watered and he wasted no time before pressing hot kisses to Cas’s prick through the thin fabric. Cas moaned at the contact; he could practically feel Dean’s tongue on him already but he just needed _something_. 

“Dean, please, fuck,” he whined and Dean looked up at him from where he’d been nuzzling between those perfect legs. 

“What, Cas? You want me to suck your dick?” Dean teased, knowing that Cas has probably never heard dirty talk outside of the computer, “You wanna come down my throat? Tell me, baby.”

Castiel mewled at the words and nodded excitedly, “Yes! Dean I-“

Before he could even beg, Dean’s strong hands was reaching into his underwear and rubbing his already throbbing cock. Dean inhaled sharply at the sight the moment that he tugged the briefs down enough.

”Christ, man, you’ve been packin’ this heat the whole time?!” Dean exclaimed, admiring the fat cock laying hard in his hand. 

”Uhm, I- I’m... sorry?” Castiel tried, obviously never having heard the expression.

”It’s a compliment.”

”Oh. Well, um, thank you.”

” _Thank you_ ,” Dean smirked and began pressing kisses to the underside of what was definitely the biggest cock he’d ever come in contact with. He didn’t even know where else to start.

Castiel moaned gratefully at the new sensation, but soon his moans went from soft to needy in seconds when Dean slipped his prick between those wonderfully perfect lips. Dean’s mouth felt like the finest of silk, and Castiel nearly blacked out from the intense pleasure.

Dean tried as best as he could, but he was only about three quarters of the way down when Castiel’s cock bumped against his throat. He couldn’t help but moan around his length at the feeling of having how mouth stretched wide for Cas who was feeling close already.   
  
“Dean, I’m- please,” he whined and Dean pulled off for a moment to breath. 

“You can come in my mouth if you want. Or, if you want me to stop here so you can fuck me, that’s cool too. I-if you want to.. fuck me, that is!” 

“I have angelic stamina, Dean, I’ll be able to do both.” 

That was all the encouragement that Dean needed and he was back on Cas in a flash, suckling at his head hungrily. After a bit of this, he was going back down as far as he could, rapidly bobbing his head in the sloppiest throat job he’d ever given.

Castiel gripped the pillow and bucked into Dean’s throat once before he was spilling hotly down it and into his mouth. Dean swallowed gratefully, groaning as he worked Cas’s cock into overstimulation. As soon as he heard Cas’s moans sound even the faintest bit pained, he pulled off so gently. Even soft, Dean couldn’t believe how _fucking hung_ Castiel was. He actually felt blessed. 

By now Dean’s prick was leaking in his pants, and he was rutting against the sheets to get any sort of stimulation. Castiel used his superhuman strength to pull Dean up and roll over so that he was once again in his place straddling Dean’s hips.

This time, however, Castiel was much less gentle and much more turned on. He sucked deep marks all along the column of his neck and on his freckled shoulders and chest. Bruises blossomed from just below his ear to around his nipples and they both knew there would be no way to hide them.

 _Good_ , Cas thought.

Dean was writhing under the harsh treatment but his body felt on fire. He absolutely loved being roughed up a bit, and he certainly wouldn’t stop someone as flawless as Cas from worshiping his body like this.

The angel looked up at Dean through those thick lashes as if to _beg_ permission to rip the remainder of his clothes off. Of course, Dean obliged. Castiel ignored the urge to just _poof_ them off, instead he chose the human way.

Dean lifted his hips off the mattress and instantly he was completely nude before Castiel and covered in hickeys. For a moment, Dean was weirdly conscientious but that train of thought was quickly derailed when Castiel took his dripping cock in hand and began stroking him earnestly. 

“C’mon, baby, fuck me. Please, I need you, Cas,” Dean whined.   
  
Castiel flushed and looked away, “I don’t - I’ve never-“

“That’s alright, sweetheart, I go’cha” Dean reassured him, reaching over to his bedside table for a bottle of lube.   
  
He handed Cas the bottle, showing him how to warm it up between his hands and then rolled over onto his chest. Dean presented his ass to Castiel, spreading his legs lewdly and began instructing him once he heard the cap click open and then shut again. 

“Just one finger at a time, Cas, you’re not going to hurt me, I promise.” 

Castiel dribbled probably-too-much lube onto his fingers before pressing an index against his hole, just testing the waters. Dean wanted Cas to know that he was ready, so he just barely pushed back against the finger, moaning when the tip just barely pressed in. Slowly but surely, Castiel has worked his index all the way inside Dean’s tight ass, who moaned then he was finally filled with it. 

“Another one,” he said almost instantly and Cas obliged, this time adding his middle finger with much more confidence.   
  
Dean told him how to stretch him best and when to add more fingers until he was moaning and hanging off four of Castiel’s chubby fingers. Once he felt wide open and stretched thoroughly, he told the angel to stop as he was nearing orgasm just on that. 

“Sh-should I use a condom?” Cas asked bashfully (cutely).

“Only if you want to. I know I’m clean and, if you’ve never been with anyone, you’re decently clean too. So you don’t have to unless you just want one.” Dean explained.   
  
Cas thought for a moment before pressing against Dean’s messy hole and assured, “I guess I won’t, if that’s alright.”

”That’s fine, Cas just please - _fuck! Ohh-_ “

Cas cut him off mid sentence, sinking his throbbing cockhead into Dean’s hole. They both moaned out, too elated to care who the fuck heard them swearing and groaning in unison as Castiel drove hard into Dean’s vice-tight ass.

Dean had buried his face into a the pillow, gripping it with white-knuckles on either side of his head. Castiel was behind him, splitting him open on his fat cock, both hands digging bruises into Dean’s waist as he tossed his head back in absolute ecstasy.

When he finally bottomed out, Dean was on the verge of tears from the pleasure-pain that the angel was offering. Cas began a brutally slow pace, rocking in and out gently as to not hurt his closest friend; but Dean wasn’t having any of that. 

“Harder, Cas, c’mon!” Dean begged, bracing his knees for when Cas hopefully did as he was asked.   
  
_And he did. Fuck!_

Castiel pulled almost entirely out with that request, leaving only his swollen head inside before slamming back in until his hips smacked Dean’s plump ass. Dean absolutely howled at that, thanking him and sobbing out expletives and half-profanities. Castiel continued this harsh rhythm until Dean’s ass was beet-red from the slapping of hips.   
  
“Dean, I’m close, fuck,” Cas muttered after a few more minutes of his.

”I know. Me too, baby, I’m close too. C-come on my ass? Please?” 

“Fuck, o-okay.”

Dean barely lasted two more thrusts before he was soaking the sheets with string after string of his cum. Castiel felt the hunter’s entire body stiffen up when he came, pushing him right up to the edge. He abruptly pulled out, barely having to tough himself at all when he came _hard_.

Hot cum dribbled down towards Dean’s lower back where it had been arched and he moaned at the sight as he dropped his heavy prick on the seam of Dean’s perfect ass. Unsure of what else to do, Cas miracled the sheets and Dean’s body clean before pressing gentle kisses to his sweaty shoulder blades.

“God, I love you,” Dean murmured when he saw that the mess was just.. _gone_. 

Castiel didn’t reply, thinking that it may have just been an off comment. He let himself be dragged under the covers by Dean, who was trying to explain the concept of spooning when he stopped and repeated himself. 

“Cas, you know I love you. Right?” 

Castiel nodded, feeling close to tears as he pressed his face into Dean’s shoulder. 

“I love you, too,” was all he could think to say.

It was true, he adored Dean and had genuinely been in love with him for decades. 

“So, what does this mean for us?” He asked once he was pretty sure that Dean was actually asleep so that maybe he didn’t have to confront it. 

“We don’t have to be anything different that what we are already,” Dean’s answer came after a few beats, startling him, “but, I mean... we _could_ be boyfriends. You know, if tha- if that’s what you want. Hypothetically.” 

Castiel couldn’t hold back his goofy grin as he nodded happily, “Yeah. Boyfriends sounds nice, I think. If that’s what you think.”

”Yeah - I think so too.”

Dean rolled over in Cas’s arms and pressed a soft, adoring kiss against to his lips. He rested his head on Castiel’s muscular shoulder and let sleep lull him under, safe in his boyfriend’s arms.


End file.
